Talk:Doof Dynasty
Source This episode is really confirmed by Disney Germany. You can check it here (this link only works on September 17th, 2011). If the link doesn't work anymore search here for the title. --Shego123 13:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Given the description of the episode and the "Halloween on Disney XD" header, I wonder if this is the episode that is listed in U.S. TV listings as Escape from Phineas Tower. Yer pal, Mobo85 13:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess not. The German link says it's an 11 minute episode. --Shego123 13:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm leaning toward the Chinese episode. The dynasty is more of the Chinese thing. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, given that Doofenshmirtz is playing the role of Genghis Khan, you could be right. Yer pal, Mobo85 18:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with both of those. I'm 60% sure it's Escape from Phineas Tower. What could that possibly be about? Livin' in a fun house 18:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I need a sig. For now, this is it. I say we wait at least until a preview for this episode airs before deciding anything. —09MurphyM 19:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The episode is out, and your speculation are wrong and 100% inaccurate that you expected. Patrickau 26 06:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there was no previews and there was no minibyte at the time. Anyway, where in the world (literally) is it out? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 11:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll change this sig later in the day since it is ''way outdated. Question Is now a good time to put the names of the alternate versions of Isabella and Doofenshmirtz next to their normal counterparts or would it be better to wait until the airdate is a bit closer? —09MurphyM 20:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'd wait until later. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 20:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Like say, once an official trailer or preview for the episode airs? —09MurphyM 22:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Air date: When is it gonna be aired Alexa Gonzalez 21:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Alexa Gonzalez Actually saw it It was on Saturday Disney in Australia this morning It was weird but good There was tri stone area aswell The song is really good It's called the way of the platypus I think The episode has already aired in New Zealand earlier this month. I can get some pictures if anyone would like :) Power Rangers allusion? Is this allusion really needed? "Power Rangers - At the end of the episode, Doof is fighting in a gigantic mecha dragon and the gang are fighting in a giant terracotta soldier . This is an allusion to Power Rangers and the show's season two when the Megazord fights against Lord Zed's Mecha Dragon Serpentera." ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 05:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Then the question would be: Is any allusion needed? :I saw that show for the first two seasons, and they had two giant robots or monsters fighting against each other close to the end of each episode. Both links support that there is an allusion or similarity between "Doof Dynasty" and Power Rangers. You can also check out Diovos' blog with half the episode and see the allusion for Star Wars, Rocky and Karate Kid as well, and finally you can YouTube an old Power Ranger episode to see if there's any similarity. I don't like Power Rangers anymore, not at least since 2001, but I see an allusion nonetheless. :You can explain your reasons of "why not" if you want, I'll be listening. :It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 05:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll have to search for the Power Rangers episode to see if there's any similarities, but I do remember it was the Thunder Megazord who battled against Serpentera. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do, I didn't add the allusion because I love the show, just because I saw similarities, and of course, what Phineas and Ferb man at the end is not close to a Megazord, it's a terracotta statue. By the names of the Megazord I both forgot and decided to keep it simple. Do the research you need to do. Keep it up with the good work. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 19:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I ended up doing a search on Google to watch the Power Rangers episode. ::::Anyways.... The terracotta soldier mecha may or may not be like the Thunder Megazord and, obviously, the dragon mecha and Serpentera are both Chinese dragons. As for differences, Thunder Megazord/Serpentera battle didn't last that long. So, unless there's any more similarities, I consider the allusion as a coincidence. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 23:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Synopsis Uh, hello. I actually saw the episode in English from India, and perry is called Master Perry, not Gurudev Perry. Who's been changing my edits? -- 03:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC)a wikia contributor Yu-Gi-Oh! Reference? I keep adding this to allusions, but it keeps being taken down: Yu-Gi-Oh! - The door to Doofis Khan's Penthouse Dungeon looks similar to the back of Duel Monster cards seen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. My proof: Anyone else see it? :Now that you finally have proof, I do see an ironic resemblance. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You're forgetting something: The episode list before the Doof Dynaty page has something wrong. I think you guys forgot to Unitalize-or however we say it.... to unitalize the episodes, "Tri Stone Area" and "Doof Dynasty"... Guess I'm the only one who noticed that, am I not right? Brian1236 10:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Super Mario Bros. (What?) I don't really see an allusion to SMB, except for the priness part. But if you think like that it could easily be Zelda too (OoT, Ganon's tower is filled with traps and after you rescue the princess you fight Ganon), or it could just be a coincidence which I think most probably is. 06:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ultraman Reffrence? Jfgoofy 01:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Did anyone notice and agree that the warrior was similar to the Ultraman series? 'The Scribe' I think that the Redundant scribe of redundantness need to get his own page :) who's with me? Kevinsagirl (talk) 01:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I am! If Big Mouth Ramon - who was only mentioned - has an article, why shouldn't the Scribe?LunarExplosion (talk) 06:14, February 2, 2016 (UTC)